


First Impressions

by AyuDev



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bold Genji is bold, Gencio - Freeform, Harajuku Genji, M/M, club life in Shibuya, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: Lucio, who is already quite well known for his music and DJing, has a gig in Shibuya. In a club where, for once, no one knows who he is.





	First Impressions

The DJ couldn't understand the reasons, but he knew Japan would be a tough scene to work under, but he wanted to accept the challenge his agent gave him. Arriving in this club, getting himself set up, the one before him was all smiles and laughter. [“You're here early, aren't you?”]

He waved a hand at her, and smiled. [“Need to get to know my audience, no?”] She nodded in agreement, she knew who he was, and was bouncing up and down at the opportunity to work with him, but the people in the club were completely clueless to who the Brazilian male was that stood before them. 

[“Hey~! People here, in Japan in general, are always up for a little dance lesson, get in there!”] Lucio thanked her for that as he made his way to the dance floor. A man with bright green hair caught his attention. He was in Shibuya, he could probably count more gay Harajuku boys than straight that he knew. It was why he chose this particular spot in the first place. As he began swaying his hips, he didn't notice that very boy approach him until he felt a tap on the shoulder. 

Turning his body around, sure enough, it was that same male, he was beautiful up close, his tight jeans matching his hair and a white dress shirt, the first two buttons left undone. For a moment Lucio pictured how easy it would be to remove said clothing. “Your dancing, is nice dude,” He started.

Surprised he was able to speak English, Lucio smile at the compliment. “Would you like me to teach you?” The man seemed more than delighted at the gesture. He had an hour still to kill. As they began to dance, the man copied his movements, quite smoothly. The DJ almost seemed doubtful that this guy actually didn't know how to, considering how quickly he picked up all the moves. 

“My name's Genji, by the way.” The green haired man smiled. “How about you?” Lucio stood there, awestruck. So this is what it felt like to not be a celebrity again. 

Flashing the male before him his beautiful smile, he responded, “Call me Lucio.” The two continued to dance to the music that pumped through the speakers. Their bodies got a little closer as they both became more comfortable with one another. Lucio had to be careful and constantly looked at the time. “I'm next up, another half hour and I have to go set up...” turning to face Genji, he was a lot closer than he remembered them being. He did not mind it, in fact, he was tempted to completely close the gap between them, that is, if the boy before him didn't beat him to it. 

Pressing his body up against the DJ's, the green haired male smiled. “Then we should pay closer attention to the time, no?” the Brazilian bit his lip at this, but those pale hands on his dark skin was sending shivers all up and down his spine. The way their bodies began to grind against each other was leaving him wondering how he would be on stage. This man was handsy, but he knew where to put his hands discreetly, leaving Lucio hot and bothered by the time that half hour was up. 

“You, should probably get going, Mr. DJ...” Genji cooed at the shorter man. “I had fun tonight, thanks for the dance,” He said, kissing his neck, hands on his hips, sliding his business card into the pocket of the darker skinned male's pants. “Call me.” 

“Who knows,” Lucio turned around, now facing the Japanese man he had been grinding against not seconds earlier, “if you're willing to wait, this gig is only 2 hours.” Walking to the beat of the music, he let his hips sway a little extra, he never thought he would be hot and heavy before his performances.


End file.
